


Its a Cruel, Cruel World.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: When you hear a song all day long in your head and you decide to write a devilish inspired fanfic to the song. The song link will be in the end notes if you want to hear the song for your self's.





	Its a Cruel, Cruel World.

Its been three years since that day Chloe saw my true face. It's been three years since I been among the humans. The moment she saw my true face my elder brothers came and dragged me back. I had tears in my eyes when I stood before her before they came. I had reached out to touch her to speak to her anything at all. But it's such a cruel thing my father has done to me. He blessed her into being and placed her into my path and I was dragged away from her at that moment. But my chains my brothers have tied me down with have finally broken. But it's been three years since I last saw her. She hates me, she went crazy after seeing my true face, or she has been locked up if she told them I have never lied to them. The demons have tried to comfort me but all have failed there is only one thing I want. Only one thing I demand and I will get even if I have to drag her down here with me.

Lucifer closed his eyes just as he popped his shoulders just as the chains gave way as he stepped forward his wings came out. "You will all rue the day you have kept me from what is mine brothers." He said as his eyes glowed red for a moment before he popped his neck as he took off into the sky.

Unknown to Lucifer shortly after he was dragged into hell by his brother's. Chloe had called Linda and told her what she saw. "Tell me I have just gone crazy please?"

"I can't do that Chloe."

"Why not?"

"Because you know as well as I do that Lucifer is really the devil. And I guess his brothers have come for him sadly."

"When do you think he will be back?"

"I don't know if not in this lifetime it will be in another sadly."

Chloe sighed softly. "Thanks." Chloe spent the next year decided and lying to everyone who asked if she has heard from Lucifer. "Business back home with his siblings." She says simply. She only had to break down and tell one person the whole truth with Maze has her proof. "I'm sorry I lied Ella."

Ella reached out and patted her on her hand. "It's okay. The whole is hard to believe. His dad is a jerk for doing all of this to you."

"It was his brother's Ella not his father?" Chloe said simply.

Maze smirked softly. "God blessed Chloe into being and put her in Lucifer's path. He wouldn't take that away after doing that even if he's an ass hat towards his youngest son."

Ella nodded her head slightly. "So what are you going to do?"

"Wait for now." She said simply. "Besides if and when I decided to let go on waiting for his return. Maze offered to keep a letter for him when he is finally freed or when one of them drags her back."

Maze nodded his head slightly. "I don't know why they decided now to do it."

Ella looked at Chloe then. "Didn't he kill Marcus Pierce for you?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes though he was really Cain from what Maze and Linda told me."

Ella blinked slightly. "Hell, this is all insane. Hey does Dan know the truth about Lucifer?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No, I just told him he got called away to back home on family issues."

"We will just have to cover for him on the internet front for now."

Ella nodded her head slightly. "For you Chloe I will help out where I can."

Chloe smiled softly. "Thanks."

"You're handling the fact he is the devil himself really well."

"I think a part of me always knew who he really was. But seeing it for the first time was a real shock to the system you know?"

Ella smiled softly. "I bet."

And then on the verge of Chloe giving up on Lucifer and almost her nightly crying at night missing her partner. And the fact her closing rate dropped since he was gone and couldn't help her with it. She sent her daughter off to middle school and was on her way back when she felt a voice whisper in her ear.

"Go to Lux."

Chloe gasped softly as she turned her car around and drove to Lux. She hadn't been back in three years. If he had returned she didn't know what she would do. And if he hadn't this would be her moment to let him go. It would be her time then to move on maybe take a long trip somewhere and let her self-open up for someone else to fall in love with her and she with them.

Lucifer stood alone in an empty room and didn't know where he was or a matter of fact who he was. When he turned his head a woman walked into the room and he tilted his head slightly as he watched her walk towards him. "Who are you?" He asked confused.

The woman walked towards him and placed a hand on his chest right over his heart. "The keeper of your heart." She leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

Lucifer didn't feel right about the whole thing. Something about all of this didn't feel right with him and he didn't know why and it bugged him. He turned sharply when he heard a gasp coming from the elevator. He blinked when he stood there looking right into the eyes of Chloe Decker.

"How could you Lucifer?" She said before she turned and quickly left him standing there.

Lucifer moved to go after her when the other woman placed a hand on his chest keeping him in place. "Let me go I need to go to her."

The woman watched him for a moment before she spoke. "Why she means nothing to you."

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out as he looked defeated. "Who am I?"

"A fallen." She reached up and ran a hand lightly across his cheek slowly. "Its okay I'm here now."

Chloe ran out of Lux to find a strange man waiting outside checking out her car. "Who are you?"

"Just a guy checking out your car." He said simply before he handed out his hand to her. "Are you alright?"

Chloe smiled softly. "I'm fine I just need to go." She went to move to pass him when he grabbed her arm tightly then. "Please."

The guy smirked darkly then. "Not just yet." He pushed her up against the wall pinning her there as he leaned forward to kiss her forcefully on the lips.

Lucifer took a quick step back as if he heard something or he felt something wasn't right in the world. "No." He said simply.

The woman blinked slightly. "What did you say to me?"

"I said no." Lucifer stepped away from her as he quickly moved away from her and to the elevator. He took it down quietly as he moved outside and what he saw made his blood boil. He was there in two step's when he forcefully pulled the guy off of Chloe before he could violate her. "Go back to your viper Adam."

Adam leaned against the car smirking. "What you didn't like playing with Eve? It's your fault that there is no more Eden after all Lucifer."

Lucifer stood in front of Chloe. "Like I said Adam take your viper wore and leave us in peace. Or you will find out first hand what its like to anger the devil himself." He said as his eyes shifted red.

Chloe looked up sharply as she heard Lucifer speak and stood in front of her. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked briefly over his shoulder at her. "Hello, detective."

Eve came out smirking darkly at the pair. "We shall make this quick." She said simply as she walked over to Adam and stood beside him. "Finish him and then we will be free of our sin's Adam."

Adam pulled out a gun and aimed it at Lucifer right where his heart is and right behind Chloe her head is. "Right time to finish off the devil." He said simply as he cocked the gun then. "Sorry about this but its the only way."

"I didn't make you do anything you both didn't want to do."

"That's what you always say and it's not how it is anymore Lucifer?" Adam said before he pulled the trigger three times.

Lucifer gasped as the bullets ripped through him as he crumbled to the ground.

Chloe was alright on the ground beside him as she had stared into his eyes as her soul left her body.

Adam and Eve both fled then.

Azarel appeared before the dying couple and she smiled sadly at her baby brother. "I guess it really is a cruel world Lu." She said softly. "If your back in hell when you wake up I will see what I can do for you and Chloe." She said softly as she took Chloe's hand and walked away with her soul.

Lucifer's eyes shifted closed as he died and woke up back in hell his prison of damned soul's. "Fuck." He growled as he punched the wall before he walked towards his throne before he sat down and glared darkly as he waited if there was any mercy left in his siblings and the gatekeeper. Or would he have to spend the rest of the time without the woman he loves? "The world couldn't be this cruel to me not to give me what I want more than anything in the world?" But he knew better to keep wishing on a wishing star or a wishing tree. A part of himself told him he was never going to see Chloe Decker again.

Maze returned to hell three weeks later to find Lucifer in more of a foul mood then he ever had been in the past.

All of his siblings came to see him and still, his mood was foul.

Gabriel finally decided to ask Lucifer what he wanted. "What do you want little brother?"

"I want Adam and Eve's heads on pikes for starters."

Gabriel sighed softly. "Anything else besides wanting to strangle those two?"

"Yes, and you know what I want."

"I don't know if that can be made done by Lucifer."

Lucifer growled at his big brother. "You asked me what I wanted and I have told you."

"Yes I know that but still little brother."

"Don't little brother me. If you can't willingly give her to me. Then let her be reborn and least let me know the woman who has my heart and immortal soul is safe and sound in a new life. It's not that cruel world for you not to be able to give your little brother what he has asked you the left hand of God for?"

Gabriel sighed softly. "Let me see what I can get our father to let us do Lucifer." He said simply before he left.

That was the last time for a while but as time moved slowly in hell it was a few years later when Gabriel showed up again with a person in a pure white cloak. "Who is this brother?"

Gabriel sighed softly. "What I could get our father to do for you Lucifer."

Lucifer stood up and walked towards the person cloaked in white. He reached out and gently removed it as he found the woman he loves standing before him. Lucifer looked up sharply at his brother. "Big brother?"

Chloe blinked a couple times as she looked at Lucifer. "Lucifer?"

Gabriel smiled softly. "She's very real in a matter of speaking."

Lucifer bent his head to look Chloe in the eyes. "Hello, detective."

Chloe smiled brightly at him before she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. "I missed you Lucifer." She said right before a pair of sparkling white wings appeared out of her back.

"Pretty little wings."

Chloe looked up at him and smiled. "A gift from your father to me."

"Why?"

"Because I love his son and he loves me in return?"

Lucifer grinned at her. "That I do. I would go to war for you." He bent his head and kissed her. He lifted his head to find his big brother was gone as he stood there happily with the woman he loves with all of his heart. "Your mine forever."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Lucifer."

If I was anymore cruel I would have had Chloe die and Lucifer heal up fine or the other way around. It is, after all, a cruel, cruel world after all dearies.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/NF4yE9qDQks Its called Cruel World.


End file.
